De película
by mirgru
Summary: "Con sus pies en el suelo y su cabeza en las nubes" Bella era una chica que vivía en un mundo de películas hasta que un espectador la invitó a ser protagonista de su historia. Para las amantes del cine.


**The Paramore Fanfic Twilight Contest**

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa dichos sobre las películas y actores, son totalmente a juego de la historia y no expresan mi opinión personal sobre los mismos.

Historia original, se prohíbe su copia parcial o total sin permiso del autor

Nombre: "De Película".

Canción: Brick by boring brick – Paramore.

Autor: "Mirgru"

Número de palabras: Sin el disclaimer y el brief final.

Pareja: Bella & Edward

Nota de autor: Los pensamientos de los protagonistas están encerrados entre "" y los números en negrita corresponden a la guía de películas que está al final. Estoy agradecida de la invitación y en honor de ello, jugué cambiando las personalidades y me interné con pasión en el séptimo arte. Espero que lo disfruten.

Por cierto: Si me gusta Jim Carrey.

**De Película**

Isabela Swan bajó las escaleras a todo correr y abrió la puerta de un solo tirón. _"Mierda, primer día de trabajo y voy a llegar tarde"_ Rezongó en su mente mientras peleaba con el motor de la vieja camioneta. Después de girar por quinta vez la llave y haber bombeado el cebador un par de veces, el trasto largó un ruido ensordecedor, mezclado con tres explosiones de menor volumen, que terminaron por hacer volver las pocas cabezas de las chismosas vecinas del barrio.

- Adiós, señora Cope. - Saludó Bella mientras retrocedía para sacar el auto del aparcadero.

- Que te vaya bien, cariño. Prometo ir a verte al trabajo, la próxima semana. - Grito una de las vecinas, mientras agitaba una manito arrugada hacia la chica.

- Dan una de amor. Le traeré el cupón de descuento. - Contestó Bella e hizo girar la máquina en una maniobra demasiado riesgosa para la vejez del vehículo, que rechinó a punto de desarmarse.

_"Ahora sí… como Vin Diesel en Rápido y Furioso **1**"_ Relató en su mente y apretó el pedal a todo lo que daba. En diez minutos, se detuvo sobre el bulevar principal. La marquesina multicolor, le daba la bienvenida a su nuevo trabajo y la lluvia se encargó de largar su incipiente saludo, apenas descendió. Corrió hacia la puerta lateral, apenas resguardándose en el capote amarillo que le había sacado a su mamá. Por suerte a sus amigos no extrañarían, verla luciendo el guardalluvia de la policía.

- Hola Bella. Lástima la lluvia. - Dijo una rubia de generosas curvas, que abrazó a la muchacha con clara confianza.

- Hola Rosalie. Cuando no llueve en Forks. - Respondió Bella, con una sonrisa ancha. Se dieron un corto abrazo y comenzaron a prender las luces.

Con una toalla de papel, Bella intentaba secar su cabello y daba pequeñas palmadas para rescatar las gotas de agua que se habían fugado por la abertura de la prenda. Sonrió, viendo su cabello al reflejo de los espejos de la sala. _" Soy el maldito Rey León, Hakuna Ma ta ta **2**"_ Se dijo mentalmente, con humor. Había prometido, que nada arruinaría este día, incluso la lluvia. Después de todo que mejor que un día lluvioso, para antojarse con una buena película. _"Sí… este es mi trabajo ideal, como Salvatore en Cinema Paradiso **3**" _Pensó Bella y sonrió más ampliamente.

Había tenido suerte de que le ofrecieran este trabajo. Forks no era precisamente una población con demasiados puestos y que sus amigos de la infancia, Rosalie y Jasper Hale, le hubiesen encargado la tarea de atender la taquilla del cine, era simplemente perfecto. Ver todas las películas que quisiera y atiborrarse con las sobras de palomitas. Parecían demasiada recompensa para la fanática cineófila que era. _"Encima van a pagarme. Estoy más contenta que Nicolas Cage en Loteria de amor **4**. Ahhh Nicolás Cage es adorable" _Medito la joven con una sonrisa soñadora.

- Quiero ver el uniforme, cariño. - La orden provino de un delgado joven de cabellos castaños claros, que lucía pulcro y arreglado, a pesar del largo que le llegaba casi a los hombros.

- Jasper. No desconfiarás de mí. Se perfectamente cómo debo presentarme. - Recitó Bella con un mohín de su boca. Se acercó al chico, quitándose el capote y caminó como en una pasarela, contoneándose ligeramente. _"Así lo hizo Angelina en Gía **5**"_ Se dijo Bella y frunció más los labios en una mueca ridículamente provocadora, que arrancó las risotadas de Rosalie y Jasper.

El uniforme consistía en un pantalón negro de corte recto, una camisa blanca de mangas tres cuarto y un entallado chaleco de gruesas franjas rojas, naranjas y bordó. En si era demasiado llamativo, pero hacia juego con el redecorado espacio de la entrada y en Bella lucía sensacional. Su cabello largo y semi ondulado lucía fantástico con los reflejos rojizos que se había hecho el fin de semana y con más esmero que de costumbre había maquillado sus ojos con una delicada sombra gris que destacaba sus rasgados ojos marrones y puesto algo de gloss en sus labios.

- Sé que eres muy mona, pero este es mi circo, así que … - Reprendió Jasper y acercándose a Bella, le abrió el botón superior de la camisa.

- ¡ Hey! ¿Qué haces? Te pasaste Jas. - Replicó con aire de fingido enojo. - Podría denunciarte como Michael Douglas en Acoso **6**. - Completó Bella, acomodándose la cadena que quedaba expuesta en su níveo cuello.

- Tú sabrás. - Contestó Jasper.

- Creo que no es buena idea primito, que pretendas acosar a la hija de la Jefa de Policía. - La voz provino de la entrada. Su tono profundo y aterciopelado, hizo que Isabella se volviera a verle.

- Edward. - Exclamó Jasper, visiblemente encantado con la presencia del tipo que para Isabella, era uno de los más desagradables de la preparatoria.

- Vine a ver cómo había quedado el antro. - Dijo Edward. Se paseó como si fuera el dueño del lugar y con un ademán de cabeza, saludó hacia donde estaba Rosalie.

- Olvidamos poner el cartel de "Se reserva el derecho de admisión" - Largó Rosalie a modo de saludo y Isabella, la miró extrañada. _"No sabía que los primos se llevaban mal"_ .

- Quedó bien. Buenas reformas… lindas adquisiciones. - Deslizó Edward posando sus ojos en una larga y malintencionada mirada por todo el cuerpo de Isabella. A pesar de la osadía, el chico estaba teñido de rojo escarlata. _"Libidinoso"_ pensó Bella.

Miró detrás de él y vio el extintor rojo, convenientemente empotrado en la pared. Pensó. _"Le arrojo el tubo a su gran bocota, como en Tiburón **7**. Luego le disparo con el rifle que…. tengo" "Nota mental, proveerse del Remington de Renné y ocultarlo en el cubículo de la entrada"._

Todo el pensamiento, no le llevó más que medio segundo. Pero al parecer, el tiempo fue demasiado como para que Edward Cullen no se percatara de su mirada perdida y una sonrisa cruzada se deslizó por su rostro. Ella le devolvió otra aún más ancha, levantando su ceja izquierda como la de un villano de vodevil. _"Jack Nicholson en las Brujas de Eastwick **8**"_ Se convenció Bella en su mente y el gesto fue tan abiertamente perverso que Edward acabó ruborizado.

Ofuscado, se giró hacia su primo.

- Y Jasper. ¿Vas a darme descuentos por cliente asiduo? - Soltó Edward desviando la atención del crudo encuentro.

- Por supuesto, como todas las temporadas. Isabella lo manejará. - Jasper ya lo sujetaba del brazo y con su característica impulsividad, le hacía un recorrido improvisado. - ¿Qué te parece? - Su rostro resplandecía, pidiendo aprobación.

- En serio Jas. Genial. - dijo Edward.

- Obra de tú padre. No sé qué hubiésemos hecho sin él.

Carlisle Cullen era el arquitecto responsable de las reformas y el decorador más reconocido de la zona. _"Una de las mentes más gentiles, casi como un ángel" Pensó Bella "Como Nicolas Cage en Un ángel enamorado **9**. Lo único que su Meg Ryan es la maravillosa doctora Esme Platt" Suspiró profundamente. Luego se tensó. " No, no puede terminar igual que en la película. Inaceptable"_ Cavilaba Bella, moviendo de pronto la cabeza en sentido negativo.

- Sí que eres rara Swan. - Desafió Edward volviendo a atacarla.

Edward estaba de nuevo parado frente a ella. Cualquiera viendo la escena desde afuera, podía ver la denotada fijación con que el chico la observaba.

- Y tú, tan, tan…. (suspiro) - Edward se acercó, he hizo que el corazón de la joven tartamudeara. _"No puedo dejar que me afecte, no puedo dejar que me afecte. Jim Carrey en el Insoportable **10**. Si eso es. Odio a Jim Carrey"_ - Tan imbécil. - Completó con una sonrisa esplendida que tomo desprevenido una vez más a Edward.

Otra vez el sonrojo se apropió del rostro del joven y sin dejarla de mirar, se mordió el labio con gesto nervioso. _"Porque la chica que más me gusta, es la más difícil de conquistar"_ Pensó él, sintiéndose en verdad un imbécil. _"Por lo menos ahora tengo escusas para verla más seguido"._

- Vuelvo en un rato, cuando comience la acción. - Largó Edward enderezándose cual resorte y salió casi disparado hacia la calle.

- Genial. Comenzó oficialmente la temporada de caza. - Rezongó Rosalie detrás de Bella.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? - Consultó Isabella hacia su amiga.

- Es que Edward tiene por costumbre traer a sus presas, una o dos veces por semana al local. Ya sabes… última fila, luz apagada. Juro por Dios que tuvimos que re tapizar dos veces el año pasado, por las asquerosidades que cocina mi primo en ese lugar. - Dijo Rosalie con cara de asco y con el mismo gesto de repulsión, tiró la rejilla con la que limpiaba el vidrio del exhibidor de golosinas.

_"Como, como… "_ Isabella no recordaba alguna película en que hicieran semejantes cosas y si bien tenía una idea bastante acertada de lo que Edward Cullen hacía con sus citas en la parte oscura del cine; no podía dejar de sentirse extrañamente curiosa a la vez que su cabecita retorcida compensaba el vacío de información con sus propias imágenes. Ella y él, en un apretado abrazo que poco a poco comenzaba a traspasar los límites de un film de clase C.

Pa ra pa pa ra pa pa ra. Pa ra pa pa ra pa pa ra. (estribillo)

- The Spirit **11** - Grito Jasper

- ¿Qué? - Soltó Bella, corriéndose de sus ensoñaciones.

- Que el estreno de la semana que viene es The Spirit con Samuel Jackson. Amo ese comics. Invitaré a Alice y le diré a Edward que traiga a Emmett el sábado. - La voz de Jasper tenía un matiz intencionado y burlón. - Si vendrá Emmett y Rose usará falda, ese día. Casi puedo verlo ¿Vendrá Emmet, escuchaste Bella? - Volvió a recalcar Jasper a la vez que hacia señas a la espalda de su hermana y sacaba la lengua.

Bella le miró y con seguridad, supo que algo se le estaba escapando, pero antes de que pudiera consultarle; el chico comenzó a ir y venir por el salón, aprontando las instalaciones con esa hiperactividad que la volvía loca. Jasper era genial, tenía cosas de metrosexual, pero con onda. Refinado, culto, amante de la buena ropa y tan adicto a la cafeína como ella. Eso lo hacía el compañero ideal para una tarde de shopping, pero verlo en esa faceta de jefe era algo que tal vez debía tomar en mayor consideración.

_"¿Cuántos cafés habrá tomado el día de hoy?"_ Como contestando su pregunta, Jasper tomó otro pequeño vaso de la máquina expendedora y se bebió de un tirón el contenido. Luego lo arrojó al basurero. La curiosidad de Bella, pudo más y se asomó al cesto, donde más de ocho recipientes ya descansaban. _"Será todo un desafío. No tan insoportable como Anne Hathaway en el Diablo viste de Prada **12**, pero igualmente agotador"_ Se dijo internamente y suspiró volviéndose a ver la lista de estrenos: Awake **13** con el padrísimo de Hayden Christensen, Intercambio **14** de Clint Eastwodd, Leones por Corderos **15** con Redford y Streep, Twilight **16** de Catherine Hardwicke. En verdad la chica ansiaba ver la visión femenina que la directora aportaría al libro de Stephenie Meyer.

La lista seguía y seguía. Sí. Tenía buenas razones para soportarlo. 2008 era un muy buen año para ir al cine y no iba a desaprovecharlo. Tenía reservadas las entradas a cada uno de los estrenos. Sus ojos se desenfocaron y una vez más se perdió en su cabeza… donde todo era perfecto y acababa cuando el director gritaba: corten.

Pa ra pa pa ra pa pa ra. Pa ra pa pa ra pa pa ra. (estribillo)

Apenas una media hora después, la gente comenzó a llegar y aunque no lleno, la jornada parecía buena. Bella diligente, se turnaba con Rosalie, ayudándola con la venta de golosinas y palabra a palabra, había logrado sacarle a su rubia amiga, que estaba de trancas, por Emmett. _"Emmett McCarty´s , jugador de hockey. Tan grande como Lou Ferrigno en el Increíble Hulk **17**, pero tan tímido como el personaje de Peter Parker en el Hombre Araña **18** o Clark Kent en Superman **19**. ¿Será que todos los superhéroes tienen su alterego con esas características?"_ No parecía ser la pareja ideal para una chica tan extrovertida y bromista, como Rosalie, pero que sabía ella. Jasper mismo le había sorprendido al proponérsele a una criatura tan particularmente introvertida como Alice Brandon. La muchacha era la típica emo, siempre vestida con ropas oscuras, su cabello al más puro estilo animé y un carácter tan contrariamente reservado que parecía imposible que congeniara con Jasper. Como una de las tantas cosas que aún no registraba un film, la pareja llevaba casi un año juntos y se profesaban un amor envidiable. _"Estábamos predestinados"_ había dicho Jasper en alguna oportunidad.

_"Cuando encontraré un amor igual. Imposible"_ Se dijo a si misma que el amor romántico como el de la pantalla, no existía. Tampoco existía el _"Para siempre"_. La historia de sus padres era un claro ejemplo de ello y su mirada reflejó la tristeza. El trance fue rápidamente disuelto por la odiosa presencia de Edward Cullen, que se decidió a aparecer del brazo de Ashley Dowling. _"Genial, una mocosa de tercero … Las locuras de Dick y Jane **20**, Ashley es tan larguirucha como la Leoni y otra vez Jim Carrey. Odio a Jim Carrey"_ Meditó Bella al verlo formarse tras su ventanilla.

- Yo saco las entradas. Ve por los dulces, cariño. - Le dirigió Edward a la chica de turno e inmediatamente se volvió a mirar a Isabella. - Dos, para Transsiberian **21**. Con el descuento habitual, por favor. - Susurró con ese aire encantador con el que sabía que las chicas se derretían.

- ¿Dos mayores? - Preguntó Bella con sarcasmo.

- ¿Lo preguntas en serio, Bebe? - Respondió Edward, claramente encantado con la afrenta y provocándola descaradamente al fijar su vista entremedio de sus pechos, donde el colgante con una "B" de oro oscilaba.

- Tu cita no sé si salió del kindergarden. - Acotó Bella levantando la barbilla desafiante.

- Mmmm ¿Celosa? - Ronroneo Edward. Volvió a comerla con la mirada _"Como me encanta provocarla"_ Pensó mientras sus ojos volvían una y otra vez al escote de ella. _"Sí que las tenías ocultas."_ El pensamiento traicionero de su boca saboreándola, le provocó lamerse el labio con un gesto lento y deliberado.

Bella lo miró incrédula. _"¿Cómo puede ser tan descarado?"_

- Ya quisieras, alimaña libidinosa, pateto bípedo sin cerebelo, frívolo disoluto, imberbe, repulsivo mentecato. - Ladró Bella.

- ¿Qué? - Dijo Edward confundido y mudando su clara piel a un subido sonrojo.

- I – dio – ta. ¿Te sonó? - Aclaró Bella.

- Rara. - Gruño Edward.

- Asalta cunas. - Saboreó Bella la victoria al ver a Ashley acercarse con un chupetín en los labios _"Es una nena"_ Se mofo Bella por dentro. - Que disfrute la función, Señor.

- Seguro que lo haré. - Respondió Edward entre dientes.

- Hola Isabella. - Le dirigió Ashley y Bella respondió con una sonrisa. _"Pobre, está encantada, no tiene idea en la que se mete"_ Inmediatamente la imagen de la triste bañista de Tiburón, se coló en su pensamiento. _"¿Por qué pensar en Edward Cullen, me trae el recuerdo de esa película? Claro … porque es un depredador y porque me encantaría hacerlo volar por los aires"._

La bronca, dio paso a la melancolía y su rostro mudo a una mueca indefinible. Recordaba con cariño, cuando de niños solían jugar juntos y hasta en una ocasión muy lejana, habían ido a ver Belleza Negra **22**; las aventuras de un caballo llamado Furia, que la había hecho llorar de principio a fin. Él se había sentado a su lado y cuando ella se asustó, pasó con torpeza el brazo por sus hombros y con un gesto que quiso ser adulto dijo: _"No tengas miedo, yo estoy aquí para cuidarte"_. La emoción de ese momento aún la embargaba. ¿Cuándo ese niño atento y cariñoso, se había vuelto un patán engreído y mujeriego, que la llamaba por su apellido, como si no supiera su nombre? Así que enterró el recuerdo de su ternura en un agujero profundo, donde no pudiera dolerle.

Rememoró los años en que había dejado de verlo. Su partida de Forks a la edad de diez años, cuando sus padres se divorciaron y contra todo lo pensado, había decidido marchar con Charlie a Phoenix. _"Papá"_ Proclamó su pensamiento con cariño y otra vez el rostro mudo a una cálida sonrisa _"Mi mejor amigo. Que suerte que haya encontrado alguien que cuide de él"_ Isabella, siempre había estimado que su padre, carecía de las necesarias habilidades para sobrevivir en la soltería, por ello aún con su corta edad había insistido en acompañarle. Charlie Swan había sido realmente más un amigo que un padre. Algo irreflexivo y cambiante, había intentado varias profesiones, hasta encontrar en el arreo de ganado una verdadera vocación y en Sue Clearwater una nueva compañera. Ese era el motivo por el cuál había regresado a Forks hace apenas un año atrás, a finales del año escolar. A ese momento, la triste historia de sus padres, ya la había marcado para siempre. Incrédula del amor y totalmente aferrada a las ensoñaciones del mundo mágico de las películas donde refugiaba su inseguridad.

Realmente había sido difícil acogerse al último año de preparatoria con tantas caras nuevas y peor, encontrarse que los pocos rostros que creía conocer ahora eran extraños que le hacían vacío: Edward Cullen, y Jessica Stanley entre otros. Sobre todo esta última que antes era su mejor amiga y otrora era su peor detractora. No escatimaba oportunidad de burlarse de ella, casi siempre en alusión a su madre: La jefa de policía Swan. _"Bruja"_ Recordó Bella en su cabeza y tiñó el pensamiento con voz gangosa imitando el timbre de Jessica, mientras la imagen de Angélica Huston en Por siempre, jamás **23** vino a su cabeza. _"Si mi vida fuera una película se asemejaría a la de la desdichada de Drew Barrymore, pero yo no tendré un príncipe para el "Felices para siempre", aunque en esa versión, la princesa no era demasiado ortodoxa. Como Yo. Exactamente como yo. Sí. Sería capaz de cargar a Edward sobre mis hombros como lo …. Alto. ¿Por qué de nuevo Edward Cullen se había colado en mi pensamiento"_ Frunció el ceño, ofuscada.

- Calma, cabecita loca. - Le llamó Rosalie. - Ven Bella vamos a ver la película. -– Proclamó su amiga llevando un tarro de palomitas consigo.

- ¿Lejos de Cullen? - Preguntó casi sin darse cuenta.

- Ya me parecía que por allí iba la cosa. No dejes que te moleste. - Le reprendió Rosalie y le fue dando topecitos para obligarla ir hacia el ingreso izquierdo de la sala.

- No estoy segura de querer ver esta película. Además quién atenderá si, viene alguien. - Protestó Bella cuando ya le empujaba hacia las butacas que estaban cerca de la puerta.

- Shhh. - Corearon un par de voces dentro de la sala.

- No seas tonta. Por eso nos sentamos en la última fila. Desde aquí ficho clarito si entra alguien. - Murmuró Rosalie, zampándose un par de palomitas en la boca.

_"Esto es una mala idea"_ Pensó Bella sin lograr relajarse en la silla. La película corría, prometiendo balas, sangre y sudor. Toda una de acción y el trasero de Woody Harrelson era suficiente para distraerla, pero Bella no podía dejar de ver la poderosa espalda de Cullen, sentado dos hileras adelante, en el extremo opuesto. Cada tanto él giraba a ver hacia donde ellas estaban. No sabía si era por curiosidad o si alguna de la docena de palomitas que Rosalie, le había arrojado como proyectiles; había dado en el blanco. Aún en la penumbra podía ver sus profundos ojos verdes, mirándola con intensidad. Ashley le abrazaba con gesto coqueto y de tanto en tanto largaba unos grititos histéricos, proclamando su atención. De repente Edward tomó la cara de la chica y la besó. Bella dejó de fingir que le interesaba lo que proyectaban en la pantalla, para mirar sin disimulo como esos dos se devoraban con ansias. Las manos iban y venían. Peor. Se desaparecían del mapa y su estómago se contrajo, dolorosamente.

- Debo ir al baño. - Soltó como disculpa y voló hacia el toilette.

Vaya a saber cuánto tiempo, le tardó recomponerse. Estaba molesta, asqueada y triste. Infinitamente triste. No hacía falta ser un genio para que analizando sus propias reacciones, concluyera que le gustaba demasiado Edward Cullen y que le molestaba que él dedicara su atención a otras chicas. _"Tampoco quiero este tipo de atenciones. Merezco más que un manoseo en la parte de atrás de un cine"_ Se dijo así misma. _"No me va importar. Soy fuerte y batalladora como la Teniente O'Neil en G.I. Jane **24**"_ Afirmo mentalmente y salió dando grandes zancadas, solo para encontrarse con la interrogante mirada de Edward parado a un metro del baño.

- Allí estabas. - Largó en un soplido.

- ¿Qué quieres? - Contestó Bella, calzando sus manos en la cadera y casi se le escapa _"Chúpame el pene "_. La idea la rebalsó y se ahogó en su propia risa, recordando el insulto memorable del film, tras la paliza a Viggo Mortensen.

- ¿De qué te ries? - Consultó Edward desde su altura. La miraba con extrañeza. _"Esta chica está verdaderamente loca. ¿Por qué no puedo fijarme al menos en alguien cuerdo?"_ Se reprendió Cullen mentalmente.

- Es que tú me causas risa. - Contestó Bella como por accidente y con la más espléndida sonrisa de su repertorio, volvió a preguntar. - ¿Qué deseas?

- Unas sodas. - Pidió Edward hurgando en sus bolsillos por la billetera, mientras que en su cabeza repetía una y otra vez _"A ti te deseo. A ti"_ Como explicarse la fascinación que provocaba su extrañeza.

Edward Cullen, llevaba una vida pacífica y acomodada. Sus días pasaban de juerga en juerga y estudiando de vez en cuando. Justo lo necesario para cumplir con regularidad y no acabar en una universidad pública. Se sabía atractivo para el sexo femenino y disfrutaba todo lo que podía de los favores de las chicas, sin culpa y sin compromiso. Como parte de la diversión, llevaba a sus citas a dar una vuelta en auto, para acabar en algún apretado revolcón sobre la parte trasera del Volvo. Cuando el frio arrasaba; invitaba a alguna que otra chica al cine, aprovechado la sala que sus primos regenteaban en el pequeño poblado. Pero toda esta tranquilidad había acabado hace un año atrás. La pesadilla que no le dejaba paz y que parecía vigilarlo hasta en sus sueños, era: Isabela Swan, hija de la Jefa de Policia local.

Jessica y Angela, decían que estaba cambiada y que el cargo de la madre, se le había subido a la cabeza. Edward al principio dudaba que hubiese cambiado tanto. Al descubrir el aire reprobador con que Isabela le veía desde hace un tiempo; acabó por convencerse y confirmar el rumor. De todos modos, no podía dejar de aguijonearla con todo comentario que pudiera dedicarle. El milagro consistía en lograr que ella le dedicara una respuesta mordaz y él ardía por provocarla. _"Se ve hermosa cuando se enfurece. Y su cabello luce maravilloso, así. Sin peinar. Mmmm. Enredaría mis manos en su pelo y no la dejaría despegarse de mí. Muero por tocarla y besarla hasta que me pida de rodillas que la haga mía"_ No hacía falta ser un genio para que analizando sus propias reacciones, concluyera que le gustaba demasiado Isabela Swan y que le molestaba que ella no le dedicara atención. Siempre apartada y ajena. _"A veces quisiera poder leer su mente y así descubrir porque no le afecto, como ella a mì"_

- ¿Algo más? - Preguntó Bella. Edward se sorprendió de verla hablándole y buscó en su mirada una señal que le dijera si era correcto, decir lo que iba a decir. Por supuesto que volvió a colorearse como un arcoíris, pero aun así habló.

- ¿Vendrías a ver una película conmigo? - Soltó casi sin aire.

Bella abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces. _"¿Habré escuchado bien? ¿Pero que se piensa este imbécil, invitándome como si no importara lo que ví?"_ Busco en su mente, algún guión cinematográfico que le diera una línea para salir suficientemente airosa, pero no encontró nada. Así que se limitó a contestar:

- ¿No recuerdas que Ashley te está esperando adentro? - Con demasiada severidad, tomó el dinero que Edward había depositado sobre el mostrador.

- No me importa Ashley y no me has respondido. - Insistió.

- No. - Contestó Bella, secamente y luego agregó con mal fingida cortesía. - Cullen. No se te olvide el vuelto. - Y extendió un par de monedas hacia el muchacho, que no se dignó a recogerlas.

Pa ra pa pa ra pa pa ra. Pa ra pa pa ra pa pa ra. (estribillo)

Los días pasaron y brevemente. Se vieron por los pasillos del colegio. Ambos se observaron, pero al igual que todos estos meses, se trataron con indiferencia. Como dos desconocidos. Llegó el fin de semana y Bella se preguntó si se aparecería a arruinarle el día. Cuando vio solo a Emmett; Bella se sintió ligeramente vacía. Más bien… más vacía y sola que de costumbre.

De todos modos, plantó una sonrisa y atendió a todo el mundo con un sorprendente buen humor. De alguna forma se sentía contenta de ver como sus amigos, habían encontrado el amor. Tiernamente divisó, cuando Jasper le daba un beso a Alice y Rosalie se deshacía en cumplidos con Emmett, por cómo había jugado en el último encuentro de hockey. Por supuesto, ese día Rosalie uso pollera y bastante corta, por cierto. Jasper era todo un vidente.

El último espectador, entro y Bella se acomodó sola en la última butaca, al lado de la puerta. Sus amigos estaban una fila adelante. En verdad la adaptación del comics estaba buena y poco a poco se vio entretenida con la trama y la estética de la película. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio que alguien había entrado y se asomó a atenderle.

- Hola. ¿Solo uno? - Consultó Bella al verlo solo en la antesala.

- Hola. Sí, Para Spirit. Solo uno. - Respondió Edward y le dio una sonrisa torcida que ni siquiera había pretendido dedicarle. Había estado casi una hora aparcado fuera, pensando en cómo presentarse. _"Si supiera que le he seguido, como un patético acosador, toda la semana. Viéndola de lejos… sin animarme a hablarle"_ Reflexionó el chico, sonrojándose inevitablemente.

- No creo que deba cobrarte. Lleva más de la mitad de la película. Pásate, los chicos están en la penúltima a la derecha. - Convidó Bella.- ¿Algo del Candy Bar? - Agregó al verlo vacilar, aún frente a ella.

- Me encantaría unos … M&M. ¿Estarían bien? - Murmuró entre dientes y Bella lo observó con extrañeza. _"¿Qué pasa aquí? Ni una afrenta, ni una burla. Ni siquiera me ha mirado a los pechos"_ Inconscientemente, Bella se llevó la mano al colgante.

_"Provocadora"_ pensó Edward, cuando sus ojos siguieron el recorrido de la chica y al contrario de cómo debía reaccionar, se sonrojó más. Tanto que su cara quedó a escasos grados del color cobrizo de su pelo.

- Al fín, vas a ver una película conmigo. - Se animó a decir Edward, mordiéndose ligeramente el labio inferior. _"¿Por qué me intimida tanto? Va a pensar que soy un pelele poniéndome de rojitas cada vez que le hablo."_

- Yo la estaba viendo antes. Eso hace que seas tú el que va a ver una película conmigo. - Contestó Bella, belicosamente.

_"No dijo que no, no dijo que no" _Se dijo a si mismo Edward y mordiéndose la lengua para no contestarle algo más se dirigió a la sala. Apenas se adaptó a la penumbra, divisó a sus amigos, pero sin más decidió sentarse al lado de la puerta. No iba a dejar pasar esa oportunidad.

Cuando Bella regresó a la sala, le vio instalado en su lugar habitual y su corazón rompió a galopar aceleradamente. _"¿Me está esperando? ¿Pretenderá besarme como lo hizo con Ashley? ¿Será tan bonito como en Desayuno en Tiffany25? ¿Se dará cuenta que nadie más me ha besado antes?"_. Ni por un minuto, dudo en sentarse con él, pero al verla parada; Edward temió que su plan, se frustrara, así que hizo el primer movimiento.

- ¿M&M? - Consultó, extendiéndole el paquete a la vez que se corría una butaca para dejarle lugar. Ella se sentó y él suspiró complacido.

- Solo me gustan los rojos. - Respondió ella hurgando en la bolsita.

- Yo como todos, menos los rojos. - Adujo él y centraron su vista en la pantalla.

Conscientes en todo momento de la cercanía, uno del otro. Dejaron pasar los minutos en perfecto silencio, dejando que la electricidad erizara cada uno de sus vellos. Por momentos se volvían ligeramente a verse y el otro respondía girándose. Una sonrisa tímida partía y rápidamente volteaban a ver al frente. La película terminó y la gente, salió. Edward se entretuvo con sus amigos y con algo de reticencia, acabó partiendo con Emmett. La noche acabó y Bella se fue a su casa y por primera vez no tuvo una película en la que pensar.

Pa ra pa pa ra pa pa ra. Pa ra pa pa ra pa pa ra. (estribillo)

La rutina de la escuela, la sorprendió con un Edward solícito y amable que no le esquivó el saludo. Hasta se dignó a sentarse con ella y Alice en la cafetería.

- ¿Qué hay el miércoles? - Le preguntó Edward, afianzando la conversación hacia un tema común.

- Iron man **26**. Esa es la tuya. - Contestó Bella.

- ¿Y la tuya? - Replicó Edward con un brillo cegador en la mirada.

- Definitivamente, quizás **27** y los abdominales de Ryan Reynolds.

Por supuesto que ganó Reynolds y ese día, el tardío espectador compró su boleto, sin que la expendedora, preguntara si iba solo o acompañado. Ese mismo día la sorprendió con dos sodas para compartir los M&M y separó uno por uno los confites rojos para dárselos.

La siguiente semana, fue: Antes que el diablo sepa que has muerto **28**, aunque ella le había recomendado Indiana Jones **29**. Cuando terminó la función y él estaba mirando con añoranza la cartelera. Isabella entonces deslizo que tal vez podían repetir al día siguiente, ganándose la sonrisa más grande que se le ha visto a Edward Cullen, acompañada por supuesto, del sonrojo del muchacho.

Pasaron las semanas y ya era común el encuentro de los jóvenes, cómodamente sentados en la última fila de asientos del cine local. Palomítas, sodas y ni siquiera una tomada de la mano. Normalmente no hablaban ni media palabra durante esa rutina, pero así tenían tema para discutir durante la jornada escolar y así Saw 5 **30**, X Files **31**, Wanted **32**, Soy Leyenda **33** y hasta High School Musical 3 **34** fueron temas de discusión durante la hora del almuerzo.

A propósito de esta última, la querella había comenzado en la clase de Trigonometría y había ganado varios adherentes, que últimamente comenzaban a alternar con los apasionados cineófilos que criticaban a diestra y siniestra cada película que daban. De repente la solitaria Bella, ya no estaba sola en su castillo y se encontró en el bullicio de la cafetería discutiendo acaloradamente las virtudes de Zac Efron.

- Actúa bien. - Defendió Bella.

- Si abrir la boca y los ojos, como pez fuera del agua, fuera actuar. - Replicó Edward que estaba brioso por desacreditar al actor y hacer enojar a Isabella.

- Además no solo actúa. Canta y baila muy bien. - Acotó Lauren Mallory.

- Y es muy sexy. - Agregó Samantha Wells.

- ¿Rebotar un balón, lo hace sexy? - Soltó Edward en medio de la hoguera de hormonas femeninas. - Por favor amigo. - Se giró a mirar a Eric Yorkie que hacía girar una pelota de básquetbol en su dedo medio.

- ¿Qué? Funciona. - Se carcajeó Eric haciendo un pequeño juego con la pelota y lanzándosela a Mike Newton.

- ¿Alice? - Dijo Edward volviéndose a la chica, que estaba sentada al lado de Bella y resaltaba con sus ropas oscuras, entremedio del colorido de la mesa.

- Yo no veo cosas de niños y menos, comedias musicales. - Gruñó la pequeña y fijó su atención en seguir pintándose las uñas de negro.

- Tu lo dices de celoso, porque por más que trates de arreglarte, el pelo, nunca lucirás ese descuidado corte de Efron. Es perfecto. - Adujó Jessica Stanley, integrándose a la rueda y haciéndole un guiño cómplice a Bella.

_"¿Se cruzó al lado oscuro?"_ Y de repente se imaginó como Stanley era Darth Vader **34** diciendo … _"Yo soy tu padre. Brrrr. Terrorífico."_ Sacudió la cabeza y se encontró con la mirada divertida de Edward. El parecía haberse acostumbrado a sus lapsus y hasta parecía compartir alguno de ellos.

Pa ra pa pa ra pa pa ra. Pa ra pa pa ra pa pa ra. (estribillo)

Acabada la jornada y recién terminada la proyección de Australia **35**. Edward ayudaba a Rosalie a recargar la expendedora de bebidas, mientras preguntaba que estreno traerían.

- Yes Man **36** con Jim Carrey. - Comentó Jasper.

- Jim Carrey. No. - Dijo Bella con horror. Todos se volvieron a verla. - Odio a Jim Carrey. ¿No hay otra? - Casi gimió.

- De adultos. No. Voy a traer una de Pixar: Wall. E. - Respondió Jasper, mirando con diversión hacia Bella.

- Dicen que tiene, buena crítica. - Agregó Alice que se había vuelto tan asidua a los estrenos que Jasper, bromeaba si no debía pagarle como acomodadora. Por supuesto que el grandote de Emmett ya era el seguridad habitual.

- ¿No era que no veías películas de niños? - Soltó Bella divertida.

- Como todas las de Disney. Pronto será un clásico. - Pronunció Alice con seriedad. _"Que chica. Es más rara que el Dr. Spock de Viaje a las estrellas **37**"_ pensó Bella.

- Ni modo. Me niego a ver a Jim Carrey. - Sentenció Bella, cerrando la caja registradora.

- ¿Entonces tendremos nuestra propia proyección en casa? Como podría perderme de nuestra cita semanal. - Dijo Edward acercándose a Bella con una sonrisa deslumbrante en la cara.

- ¿Qué cita? Que yo sepa, no hemos tenido nunca una cita. - Soltó Bella con agriedad.

El tono de voz de Bella hizo que Edward se planteara _"¿Que hice mal? Me lo está reprochando o poniéndome en lugar" _Su cara reflejó de un furioso rojo, la confusión.

- Oh Bella.- Bufaron en conjunto Jasper, Alice y Rosalie.

Isabella se giró buscando a Emmett que como siempre, con su habitual timidez solo se animó a levantar los hombros. _"Nada de apoyo para mí. Nada de apoyo. Si hubiese tenido una cita, al menos me hubiese besado."_ Caviló la muchacha. Los ojos le picaron y otra vez se sintió sin libreto para responder.

- Nunca hubo cita. Él viene, paga su boleto, yo se lo extiendo y compartimos el chocolate. ¿Eso lo hace una cita? - Ladró hacia todos, con las manos extendidas, evitando de todas formas, mirarlo.

- Tienes razón. No es una cita. - Pronunció Edward con voz apagada. Se dio media vuelta y salió.

- ¿Qué, que? - Inquirió Bella al ver la reprobación con que sus amigos le miraban.

- Ay Bella. Tantas películas y no sabes distinguir, cuando te toca el protagónico. - Le contestó Rosalie.

Como otras noches, Bella intentó a escapar al recuerdo de la ficción para apañar el vacío creciente que se acomodaba en su pecho. No era difícil, adivinar que Edward se había esforzado en acompañarla durante todos estas semanas. Pero que compartieran alguna película, no significaba que hubiera algo más. Si ambos estuvieran en la misma sintonía, la hubiese besado o dado algún gesto romántico. _"Separarme los M&M podría tomarse como un gesto romántico o solo es verdad que no le gustan" _y el último pensamiento consciente, fue el de una cama repleta de confites rojos y sus cuerpos abrazados pidiendo más. Sueño.

Pa ra pa pa ra pa pa ra. Pa ra pa pa ra pa pa ra. (estribillo)

Compartieron clases y el silencio fue evidente, aunque no se evitaron. Bella se odió por no saber cómo actuar y se propuso que la próxima vez que apareciera por el cine, le encararía. Por supuesto… sino aparecía del brazo de alguien, de nuevo. _"Dios me muero, si lo hace"_ Se lamentó Bella.

Llegó el miércoles e Isabella, marchó hacia el trabajo. Llovía otra vez. _"¿Cuándo no llueve en Forks?"_ Se preguntó la muchacha al entrar. _"Raro… debo de haber llegado temprano. No hay nadie"_ Consultó el reloj, justo al momento que las luces se prendieron, asustándola.

- Señorita. Permítame su capote. - Dijo de pronto una voz grave.

- Emmett. ¿Qué haces aquí? - La muchacha dio un respingo.

- Seré su acomodador. - Dijo el grandote, agarrando la prenda.

Bella se volvió incrédula hacia la antesala. Rosalie caminó hacia el Candy bar y la miró con contenida picardía. Jasper apareció detrás de ella.

- ¿Estoy despedida? - Musitó Bella al ver a Alice acercarse con un uniforme y ubicarse en la taquilla.

- Solo por este día. - Contestó Jasper y con un rápido movimiento le desprendió el botón de la camisa. - Mi circo, querida. - Completó largándole un pico al aire y yéndose a abrazar a su novia.

- Disfrútalo Bella. - Sugirió Alice.

- Por aquí señorita. - Emmett ya la llevaba del brazo hacia la penumbra de la sala.

Estaba vacía. Completamente vacía. Al medio del bloque de butacas. Una ancha espalda se delineaba en la media luz. La muchacha fue consciente a quién pertenecía y quiso más que nunca, estar en esa oscuridad. Al oírlos, el chico se levantó y con un gesto galante, le extendió la mano. Cuando sus pieles se tocaron, la corriente se extendió fundiéndolos hasta los huesos.

- He comprado los dos boletos y te he separado los rojos. - Susurró Edward con voz trémula.

Era el todo o nada con ella. Desde un principio debió saber que todo con Bella tenía que salirse de serie. Derrumbar ladrillo por ladrillo la torre en donde se ocultaba y él se habría prometido darle un mundo se sueños nuevos. Al fin y al cabo, era un romántico perdido, igual que ella.

- Mmmm chocolates ¿Y me has comprado, flores? - Murmuró Bella conmovida.

- Solo una planta. - Contestó él entregándole un borceguí con un pequeño plantín, asomándose entre la tierra.

- Curiosa maceta. - Expresó Bella, agarrando el presente con cierta vacilación.

- Ya lo entenderás. A propósito, la bota hay que devolvérsela a Alice. - Edward sonrió y Bella juró que se había vuelto a sonrojar. _"Adorable"_ pensó ella.

- Asi que… ¿Esto es un cita? - Ronroneó Bella acercándose a su pecho, a la vez que las manos de él recorrían su cintura, atrayéndola.

- Solo si me besas. - Contestó Edward sobre sus labios.

Pa ra pa pa ra pa pa ra. Pa ra pa pa ra pa pa ra.

* * *

Y colorín, colorado. Después hubo muchos, muchos besos, películas y M&M.

Bienvenidos. Siempre. Con Cariño: Mirna.

Brief de producción.

1* - The Fast and The Furious. Título original. Film del 2001. Vin Diesel y Paul Walker

2* - The Lion King. Título original. Film de 1994. Hakuna Matata (filosofía de vida: vivir sin preocupación)

3* - Cinema Paradiso. Título original. Film italiano de 1988. Salvatore alias "Toto" protagonista de la historia.

4* - It could happen to you. (Te puede pasar a ti). Título original. Film de 1994. Bridget Fonda y Nicolas Cage.

5* - Gía. Título original. Film de 1998, protagonizada por Angelina Jolie.

6* - Acoso. Título original. Film de 1994. M. Duglas y Demi Moore.

7* - Jaws (mandíbulas) Título original. Film de 1975 , dirigido por Steven Spilberg.

8* - The witches of Eastwick. Film de 1987, protagonizado por J. Nicholson, M Pfeiffer, Cher y S. Sarandon.

9* - City of Angels. Título original. Film de 1998. N. Cage y M. Ryan.

10* - The Cable Guy. Título original. Film de 1996. Jim Carrey.

11* - The Spirit. Título original. Film estrenado en 2008. Samuel Jackson y Scarlett Johansson.

12* - The Devil wears Prada. Film de 2007, protagonizada por Meryl Strepp y Anne Hathaway.

13* - Awake (Anestecia) Film estrenado en 2008, protagonizada por Hayden Christensen.

14* - Changeling (Intercambio) Film estrenado en 2008, dirigida por Clint Eastwood.

15* - Lions for Lambs (Leones por corderos) Film estrenado en 2008, protagonizado por R. Redford. M. Strepp y T. Cruise.

16* - Twilight (Crepúsculo) Film estrenado en 2008, protagonizado por (YA SABEN QUIEN)

17* - The Incredible Hulk (Hulk) Serie televiiva de 1977 protagonizada por Bill Bixby y Lou Ferrigno.

18* - Spider Man. Título original. Film de 2002, protagonizada por Tobey Maguire.

19* - Superman. Título original. Film de 1978, protagonizada por Christopher Reeve.

20* - Fun whit Dock an Jane. Título original. Film de 2005, protagonizada por Jim Carrey y Tea Leoni.

21* - Transsiberian. Titulo estrenado en el 2008, protagonizada por Woody Harrelson.

22* - Black Baeuty. Film de 1994.

23* - Ever Beauty. Título original. Film de 1998, protagonizado por Anjélica Huston y Drew Barrymore.

24* - G.I. O´Neil. Título original. Film de 1997, protagonizado por Demi Moore y Viggo Mortensen.

25*- Breakfast at Tiffany´s. Título original. Film de 1961. Audrey Hepburn y George Peppard.

26*- Iron Man (Hombre de Hierro) Título original. Film estrenada en 2008, protagonizada por Robert Downey Jr.

27* - Definitely, Maybe . Título original. Film estrenada en 2008, protagonizada por Ryan Reynolds.

28* - Before the devil knows you´re dead. Título original. Film estrenada en 2008, protagonizada por Ethan Hawke.

29* - Indiana Jones y el reino de la calavera de cristal. Film estrenada en 2008, protagonizada por H. Ford y Cate Blanchett.

30* - Saw 5. (El juego del miedo) Título original. Film estrenada en 2008, dirigida por David Hackl.

31*- X Files I want to belive. Título original. Film estrenada en 2008, protagonizada por David Duchovny y Gillian Anderson.

32* - Wanted (Buscado) Título original. Film estrenada en 2008, protagonizada por Angelina Jolie y James McAvoy.

33* - I am legend. (Soy Leyenda) Título original. Film estrenada en 2008, protagonizada por Will Smith.

34* - Darth Vader: Personaje principal de la franquicia de 1977 de Las Guerras de las Galaxias. (Star Wars)

35* - Australia. Título original. Film estrenada en 2008, protagonizada por Nicole Kidman y Hugh Jackman.

36*- Yes Man. Título original. Film estrenada en 2008, protagonizada por Jim Carrey.

37*- Personaje principal de la serie televisiva y secuela cinematográfica de Viaje a las estrellas.


End file.
